Dr. Murphy is a well-established, well-funded and productive researcher who has productively utilized the K24 mechanism during the first funding period to leverage his participation in patient oriented research (POR) and to devote substantial additional time to training and mentoring. He has been successful in traditional mentoring of graduate students, fellows and junior faculty towards their own career in POR. More novel, but still fully within the scope of the K24 award's intent, he has instituted a dynamic new program in POR training for transfusion medicine MD's and PhD's in developing countries that will lead to a new generation of researchers devoted to improving the safety and availability of blood transfusion on a worldwide basis. Finally, there are still competing demands for time and funded salary between research and training activities and remaining commitments to administrative duties. Although medium-long term mentorship has been successful, the international program is still young and the applicant would like more time for several promising trainees from the short course to transition to medium to long term mentorship. An additional five years of funding is requested to enable the formation of a Center of Excellence in POR training in international transfusion safety: Continue and expand his program of high quality POR, with a research concentration on the health outcomes of transfusion transmitted viruses and genetic epidemiology. Continue and increase medium- and long-term mentorship under the umbrella of the UCSF CTSI, UC Berkeley School of Public Health and the new roadmap K12 Masters and Ph.D. programs at UCSF. Expand and obtain independent funding for international training activities, in collaboration with the UCSF Institute for Global Health, and NIH Fogarty International Center training grants Further strengthen his own research team, promoting the independence of junior faculty and a joint (UCSF and BSRI) recruitment of a genetic epidemiologist to aid the laboratory's expansion into this new area of research.